Ils
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU avec ma saga sur la famille Argent-Hale. Résumé : Isaac ne dort pas et ils commencent à se confier. Peter finit par en perdre le sommeil, et il s'inquiète d'une chose en rapport avec son passé alors il choisit de passer un coup de fil en pleine nuit à son unique neveu.


Titre : **Ils**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

_Chut. Fait Isaac l'index sur la bouche.

Le silence et la nuit remplissent la chambre du petit garçon. Il fait calme à cette heure tardive. Pourtant L'expression de son visage est concentrée sur quelque chose qui semble sonore, alors Peter essaie d'en faire autant.

_Tu _les_ entends ? Murmure Isaac. _Ils_ se moquent encore de moi.

Péter est assis près du gamin qu'il vient tout juste de border. Pour la deuxième fois.

Quand il arrive à dormir, Isaac finit quand même par se réveiller.

 _Ils_ le réveillent.

Peter aimerait pouvoir _les_ entendre, mais…tout est dans la tête d'Isaac.

Il paraît que les traumatismes sont le déclencheur de certaines maladies mentales. Peter n'est pas un crac dans le domaine, mais c'est ce qu'on peut trouver dans la littérature médicale, ou encore durant les cours préparant à la psychiatrie. Et c'est la crainte qui est récurrente dans le regard de ceux qui sont impliquées dans la thérapie du petit.

_Je n'entends rien. Lui fait remarquer Peter d'un air désolé.

Parfois, Peter aussi a peur. Il doute. Il lui arrive de penser qu'il ne pourra jamais rendre une vie normale à ce gamin et ça lui fait peur. Terriblement. Mais il ne veut pas abandonner.

Peter sait ce qu'on ressent quand on est seul au monde. Il sait ce que ça fait de ne pouvoir compter sur personne. C'est la nuit qui s'étend pour avaler votre âme, qui emporte la chaleur pour ne laisser que du froid, qui éteint tout sur son passage jusqu'à la dernière étincelle de vie qui peut subsister en vous.

Et, il en fait le serment, jamais Isaac ne ressentira ça.

Peter ne veut pas laisser ce môme, comme lui et Derek l'ont été après le terrible incendie qui a emporté leur foyer et leur famille. Il se rappelle encore de la douleur de vivre en foyer, puis du cauchemar que cela a été quand Derek a été placé en famille d'accueil sans lui.

 _Je viendrai te chercher !_ Avait crié Peter alors que Derek s'en allait avec une assistante sociale du foyer.

Promesse qu'il avait tenu une fois son émancipation acceptée. Peter avait appris à se battre, pour son émancipation, pour la tutelle de son neveu, pour la réhabilitation de la demeure Hale en réserve naturelle, pour sa vie avec Christopher...et maintenant Isaac.

_Tu es beaucoup trop grand. _Ils_ ne s'en prendront pas à toi. Peut-être à Allison... mais ce n'est pas sûr. _Ils_ n'ont pas tous le même appétit.

_ _Ils_ veulent te manger ?

_Je ne veux pas en parler. _Ils_ pourraient se fâcher.

_Tu _les_ fuyais cette nuit-là ? Demande Peter en faisant référence à la nuit où ils se sont rencontrés.

Isaac regarde tout autour de lui avant de hocher la tête. Il a peur presque tout le temps, et de plein de choses, mais surtout qu _'ils_ reviennent.

_Tu sais que tu es en sécurité ici ? N'est-ce pas ?

Isaac hoche la tête en serrant la main de Peter.

_Tu dois savoir qu'on tient énormément à toi. Moi, mais aussi Christopher et Allison.  
_ Et Derek ? Et puis Scott et Stiles ?  
_Oui. Eux aussi. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver avec nous.

 **OOO**

Derek est réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par la sonnerie de son portable, ce qui le rend gauche quand il tâtonne après l'objet. Il renverse le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et grogne une série de juron sur l'imbécile qui peut l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive.

_Je vais le tailler en pièce ! Jure déjà Derek sans avoir lu le nom de son interlocuteur puis il décroche.

_Bordel ! Il est 3h10 ! se retient de hurler Derek.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux ? Demande Peter en occultant que c'est le milieu de la nuit.

Peter n'a pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, alors Derek comprend que la réponse à forcément son importance.

Cette question, Peter la garde pour lui depuis longtemps. Il a cru bien faire en gardant le silence. Comme Derek n'en parlait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'en discuter, pas vrai ? Seulement, aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé. Peter et les siens découvrent un monde horrible, qui dépasse l'entendement. L'horreur comme ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer, celui qui vous laisse des marques rien qu'en l'évoquant.

_Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Répond avec franchise son neveu en se redressant dans son lit pour s'appuyer contre la tête du lit.

Derek sait qu'il ne doit pas tourner autour du pot, surtout avec ce que son oncle est en train de vivre en ce moment. Derek ne veut surtout pas que Peter imagine le pire.

_Co-comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

Peter a l'impression d'être en équilibre sur un fil. Un faux mouvement et sa vie peut basculer.

_C'étaient des gens adorables. Ils ont été très gentil avec moi. Ils ont pris soin de moi comme si j'étais leur fils.

_Oh…Je… On n'en a jamais discuté. Soupire Peter clairement sonné par la réponse.

Bien sûr, Peter est soulagé mais peut-être que…

_Tu as regretté le fait que je réclame ta tutelle ? Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas été parfait, mais…peut-être que tu aurais voulu rester avec eux ? Demande Peter en ressentant un vertige.

_Maman me manque chaque jour. Personne n'a pu combler son absence. Ils m'ont manqué également, mais ça a toujours été plus facile à tes côtés. Je n'aurais pas survécu sans toi.

_Moi non plus.

Un silence pudique s'installe entre eux avant que Peter parle :

_Je devrais peut-être te laisser. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit.

_Merci.

 **Fin**


End file.
